


Grade A All-Natural American Meat

by secretlycthulhu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlycthulhu/pseuds/secretlycthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the poster boy of American goodness, you sure are dirty, Rogers.”<br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grade A All-Natural American Meat

“Harder,” Steve groaned. Bucky picked up the pace, pressing his hand down on Steve's mid-back. Steve compliantly arched, throwing his head back with a moan. Bucky pounded him deeper, his hands rubbing along the curve of Steve's ass, on his rippling back muscles, and he couldn't help but groan in response to the filthy sounds Steve made with every thrust.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve,” Bucky groaned through gritted teeth, and he squeezed Steve's ass with one hand. Without even thinking about it, he lifted his hand and gave Steve's beautiful ass a nice, solid slap. Steve yelped in surprise, and Bucky stopped moving in utter shock at what he had just done.

“Steve, I'm so sorry, I don't know what--”

“Fuck, do it again, but harder. That was hot,” Steve said, and he started moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Bucky's cock.

That was all Bucky needed to hear before his fearful expression turned into a wide grin, and he slapped Steve's ass again, watching him moving on his slick cock. He moaned in pleasure, and Bucky couldn't help but moan too as he grabbed that beautiful ass and started fucking him hard, slapping his ass and grabbing it and making Steve moan like he never had before.

“For the poster boy of American goodness, you sure are dirty, Rogers.”

And god, at this pace, Bucky wouldn't last too much longer. Bucky pulled out of him and swiftly flipped Steve onto his back before pressing himself in again. Steve's eyes were dark, his face was flushed beautifully, and his beautifully toned chest was slick with sweat. Bucky watched Steve's cock shake with every thrust, that beautiful pink luster, that thick shaft, his delicious balls.

“I want you to come,” Bucky muttered, and he started fucking Steve nice and deep. Steve took himself into his hand and started pumping that beautiful hard cock. It twitched as Steve moaned, shooting a nice, big load all over himself. Bucky groaned, fucking Steve nice and hard, hitting his prostate just right as that big American beauty rode out his orgasm. Bucky pulled out and aimed while pumping his own cock, and came on Steve's chest as well. He watched as his semen dripped alongside Steve's. He couldn't even tell whose was whose, and that made him feel almost even more turned on.

Bucky flopped down onto the bed next to Steve, who was still breathing deeply, and whose finger had travelled down to touch his own ass, his soft, still lubed up hole. Bucky kissed Steve's lips as Steve fingered himself slowly.

“Someday, I wanna watch you fuck yourself,” murmured Bucky. "Want you to make yourself come for me." Steve let out a contented sigh.

“That was some of the best sex we've ever had,” he said with a smile.

“You like it rough?” Bucky smiled at him.

“Mmhhmm,” said Steve, rolling onto his side to face Bucky. Even after he had just gotten fucked into oblivion and was covered in semen, Steve Rogers somehow managed to still look like an angel. “I was too shy to tell you about it. Do you?”

“I'm willing to try anything,” Bucky said. “In fact, right now, I'm really tempted to lick all that cum off of you and then eat your ass right now.”

Steve gave him a mischievous half smile. “Nothing's stopping you.”

Bucky lunged over him, licking their salty mixture off of Steve's beautiful chest. It had taken a while for Bucky to truly appreciate the taste of semen—in the beginning of their relationship, he hadn't even liked to have precum in his mouth. He was a spitter, and a complainer at that, which Steve had said was pretty endearing. But something changed over the course of their relationship—was it that they were fucking more? He remembered the first time he craved Steve's cum, when Steve had said he was about to cum and Bucky hadn't pulled himself away from Steve's cock and pumped it as he had usually done up until that point, but he had instead took more of that length into his throat, sucking hard until that cock was all out of hot creamy cum. The look on Steve's face, the pure ecstasy in his eyes—that was all that Bucky needed to suck it up and take that cum in his mouth like a champ. And maybe that was why he started to like it. Hell, he had even started to love it.

All that cum was sucked up off of Steve's chest, which was already plastered with red-purple hickeys from earlier, and Bucky worked his way down. Steve had a crazy metabolism, and having significantly more of the super soldier serum than he had had, was already half hard again. Bucky gave his cock a nice long lick, but didn't stay at his cock for long. He gave a couple licks to his balls, but that still raw ass was what he was after.

Steve's finger slipped out of his asshole, which was still all pink and wet, and Bucky licked around the rim. Bucky's tongue slipped inside, but not far. He teased Steve's ass with his tongue, which made Steve let out a frustrated, needy little moan.

Bucky slowly fucked Bucky's ass with his tongue, once, twice, then pulled out and gave the rim another slow, tantalizing lick.

“You bastard,” Steve breathed out, and Bucky took Steve's thighs in his hands, lifting and spreading them wider so he could access that hole better.

Steve couldn't help but grind his hips against Bucky's tongue as he was getting deliciously and slowly teased. His cock was hard again, and Steve took it in his hand, slowly stroking it to the rhythm of Bucky's tongue.

“God, you make me so hard,” Steve moaned, and Bucky pulled his tongue out of that ass and climbed back up over Steve to plant a deep, messy kiss on his lips.

“I want you to ride me,” Steve said, his hips moving upward to brush his cock against Bucky's ass.

Bucky grinned, grabbing the lube and applying a generous amount to his fingers, before he started to finger himself open. He was starting to get hard again too. He rubbed the excess lube on Steve's cock, before pressing himself down, lining them up, and slipping that thick head into his ass.

It was always a tight squeeze. Bucky was amazed that thing even managed to fit inside him in the first place. He had had to train his ass for a long time before he could take Steve's cock, and even then it took a while before they could fuck at a normal pace. He was just so big. But with every time Steve fucked him, it got easier.

He slid down Steve's length slowly, taking in every thick, veiny inch of that dick. He started moving up and down. Steve's beautiful big hands had taken hold of his waist and his ass, and he guided Bucky's body up and down. Bucky rode him like a champ, slowly at first, but picking up the pace as he went along. With every time that Steve's cock plunged as deep as it could go, Bucky let out a small moan of pleasure. He knew that if he could just get it, just a little further, it would—oh. Ohh.

Steve held Bucky's ass down, his cock buried deep in it, and started fucking him, thrusting deep into his ass; deeper and deeper. It hurt a little, but that pain was so outweighed by the pleasure surging through Bucky's entire body. He couldn't help but moan loudly, grasping his still sensitive cock and stroking it till it was hard again. With a few more thrusts, Bucky came again. It may not have been as much cum, but fuck, it was so much more intense.

“I want to come inside you,” groaned Steve.

“Do it,” was Bucky's response. “Fill me up.”

Steve went harder and faster. Bucky's knees felt weak from the sheer pleasure, and his overly sensitive cock bounced as Steve fucked him. It wasn't long till Steve was moaning Bucky's name nice and loud, and he shot another great big load of hot semen into the depths of Bucky's ass.

When Bucky slipped off of him with a satisfying pop, a bit of Steve's semen oozed out, and Steve's hand found it quickly, rubbing and fingering it back into Bucky's hole. They kissed again, nice and slow.

“You're the sexiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on,” Steve said with a soft smile. Bucky rolled his eyes in response, but he had a coy smile on his face.

Steve pulled him into another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really tempted to write more (kinkier) steve rogers. but also i have no idea if this is any good or not. guh. i hope you guys enjoy it though and i'm working on a bigger story that has an actual plot, but i'm only going to upload it once it's completely done.  
> should i write more porn? i feel like i need to write more porn. imsosorry///


End file.
